


Thinking of Joan.

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Tree, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Simon is a little blue thinking of how things might have been.





	Thinking of Joan.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/Christmas%20Tree%20thinking%20of%20Joan_zpsgwknsdm9.png.html)


End file.
